Finding Him
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: It had been 6 years since Flowerdancer had the Seeker known as Brendan from the Dimension Of Darkness under her care; before he went home they formed a friendship bond; and now 6 years later Flowerdancer feels that Brendan is in pain and she goes to him.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Him

Summary: It had been 6 years since Flowerdancer had the Seeker known as Brendan from the Dimension Of Darkness under her care; before he went home they formed a friendship bond; and now 6 years later Flowerdancer feels that Brendan is in pain and she goes to him.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers or anything to do with them; I own Flowerdancer Prime; Akadeanna Hawk; Stardancer Prime; Stargazer Prime; Beta; the rest of Stardancer and Stargazer's Team; and Brendan.

Flowerdancer sighs as she paced the bridge of the Ark, something just didn't feel right with the Mech she had met named Brendan from the Dimension Of Darkness; he felt like he was in a pit-load of pain.

Finally she had enough feeling him in pain so she glances at her Prime before triggering her dimensional warping abilities. Not knowing exactly where he was she warped directly to Megatron's Throne Room, with her Decepticon markings gracing her bi-colored wings.

_Dimension Of Darkness_

5 minutes after leaving the Protection Dimension a louder than normal displaced bang was heard in Megatron's Throne Room as the bi-colored Seeker appeared. Flowerdancer held herself like the Prime she was out of pure habit as she looked around for the Megatron of this Dimension.

As she looked around a large silver Mech turns around as he heard the displaced bang confused as his son Skywarp was asleep so who could be arriving and he was startled seeing a female that looked just like his mate standing near his throne except how she held herself and he moves closer and he asks, "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

Flowerdancer looks at the Mech who spoke to her and she says, "I'm a friend of Brendan's my name is Flowerdancer Prime of the Protection Dimension the Prime who taught him that not all Primes are evil and cruel and not all Autobots are evil and cruel. Are you Megatron of this Dimension?"

Megatron was startled at her words so she was the Prime that Brendan had spoken of from the Protection Dimension and he says, "Yeah I'm Megatron. What can I do for you?" Flowerdancer flicks her wings and she says, "Take me to where Brendan is NOW!"

Megatron yelped at her tone, but he nods and says, "Come last I knew he was in the Medbay being checked by Hook." He leads her out of the Throne Room. Flowerdancer follows after Megatron her wings flicking. Megatron asks, "What brought you here?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I have a friendship bond with Brendan after he spent 2 Earth months under my care; he's in a pit-load of pain it brought me here."

Megatron winces at her words and he says, "I hope you can help him. We don't have a clue what's wrong with him." Flowerdancer sighs and she asks, "Does he have a Bondmate or was he possibly raped?" Megatron nods and says, "Yeah he does have a Bondmate. You know his mate keeps talking about things not being right maybe you can help him too."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I asked because the pain I'm feeling from him is like someone who is sparked and in labor. I'll help him as well if I can." Megatron stepped into the Medbay and the green Seeker was on one of the medical Berth's writhing in pain. Flowerdancer shifts her crimson red optics and says _I'm here Brendan I'm here!_ She moves closer to the green Seeker, but took a double-take at the white with red Seeker standing near Brendan, but shakes her helm thinking _It can't be him he was killed during The Navigant, he just looks like him._

Brendan groans again in pain and Flowerdancer quickly started to assess smaller green Seeker which confirmed she was right he was sparked and in labor, but with the situation of the Seekerlets there was no way they could be born naturally so she immediately started preparing him for a C-Section delivery, but she says not looking up, "Megatron get Hook now!"

The large silver Mech yelps again, but he did as he was told to and 5 minutes after she said that Hook's voice reached her audios and he says, "So you're the Prime Brendan spoke of. What's wrong with Brendan do you know?" Flowerdancer glances slightly at the Constructicon and she says, "He's sparked and in labor. I need your help with cleaning the Seekerlets."

Hook was relieved at her words so he was sparked that's what was wrong and he says, "Of course I'll help you." Flowerdancer nods and starts bringing the 8 Seekerlets into the world. 4 hours later all 8 Seekerlets were out and chirping; Flowerdancer hands the last girl to Hook before turning back to Brendan and checks him over thoroughly before closing him back up and administers pain relief medicine and then medicine to stop the numbing medicine.

Hook came over a bit later and he asks, "Would you like to check them over?" Flowerdancer looks at Hook and says, "Yes I would." She follows Hook over to where the 8 were wrapped in blankets and she glances at the readings Hook took before checking the 8 herself then she picks up the boys and nods at Hook who picked up the girls.

Flowerdancer walks back to Brendan and Skyfire and she hands the boys to Brendan and Hook hands the girls to Skyfire and Hook says, "Congrats Brendan and Skyfire you have a healthy set of octuplets, 4 girls and 4 boys." Brendan accepts his sons and Skyfire accepts his girls and Brendan says, "Thank you both." Skyfire says, "Yes thank you." Hook says, "You're both very welcome." Flowerdancer says, "Yes you're both very welcome."

Flowerdancer then turns and leaves the Medbay and sat down leaning against one of the walls near the doors of the Medbay and puts her helm in her servos. Instead of Megatron coming out Hook stepped out confused why the Prime acted like that and was shocked at the state he found her in and he squats down next to her and he asks, "What's wrong Flowerdancer?"

Flowerdancer looks up, tears could be seen streaking down her bi-colored Faceplates and she says, "He reminds me so much of the Skyfire that was killed during my 15th year Hook! He looks and sounds just like him!" She had a picture clutched in her servos. Hook was shocked at her words, he knew she was known as Queen Akadeanna Hawk in her human form, so he knew she meant in her human 15th year.

He places a comforting arm around her shoulders and he asks, "What happened to your Skyfire?" Flowerdancer unclutches the picture she held so tight and she says, "He was the last one of his Quaterne to come back, he did a burn-in taking the entrance too fast. His last words he sent to me knowing I could hear it he said 'tell Starscream I love him! Help him raise our Sparkling!' It was about a minute after that the explosion happened taking his life."

Hook was shocked at her words and looks at the picture in her servos and he asks, "Is that him and his Quaterne?" Flowerdancer sniffs and she says, "Yeah this is him right here," she pauses and points at the largest Seeker in the picture and then the one next to him and she says, "His name is Skywarp, the one next to him is his mate Thundercracker," she pauses and points at the blue and white Seeker next to Skywarp and then she indicates the last Seeker in the picture and she says, "And he is the one the message was for his name is Starscream. I'm standing at their Pedes in my human form."

Hook was shocked at her words and he looks at the picture and he asks, "What else can you tell me about your Skyfire?" Flowerdancer sniffs and she says, "He had steel blue optics; 3 pieces of his armor was all that was found of him a piece of his collar plating, a piece of his right forearm plating, and the piece that covers his spark; he bore no markings as he wasn't an Autobot or Decepticon, but he always fought for those who were good; height wise I would say he was as tall as I am in this form. Why do you ask?"

Hook sighs and says, "That Skyfire you saw he's not from here, he has steel blue optics, I don't know if you noticed but he doesn't have any alliance markings on him and I know for fact 3 pieces of his armor was replaced because I was the one who replaced them. He also talks about a place where the Autobots are the good guys and the Decepticons are the bad guys; and those words you said he said? He remembers saying to an Egyptian Queen who shares your human name."

Flowerdancer's crimson red optics went wide at his words, could this be their Skyfire? It would make sense why she had never seen him in the Well Of Sparks or anywhere in the heavens when she would check in she asks, "Would you bring him to me?" Hook lowers his arm and straightens up and says, "Sure I will; he's concerned for you."

Flowerdancer nods and watches Hook head back into the Medbay and 3 minutes later the large Seeker stepped out of the Medbay and he sat down across from the bi-colored Seeker and he asks, "Are you all right Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer lifts her helm at his words as she had been staring at the picture again and she sniffs and says, "I'm sorry if I worried you, it's just that you look like someone who we believed died in the 15th year of Queen Akadeanna Hawk; you even sound like him."

Skyfire was shocked at her words he says, "Its ok I understand Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer sniffs again and she pushes the picture into his servos and she asks, "Do any of the other 3 Seekers in this picture seem familiar to you Skyfire? What about the human female at their Pedes?"

Skyfire glances at the picture and his spark clenched there was him with his Quaterne mates and his Bondmate and the young Queen who Starscream had invited to watch them attend their Navigant and he says, "Of course I recognize all of them; of the Seekers; the large white with red Seeker is me; the purple and black one next to me is Skywarp; the blue and white Seeker next to him is his Bondmate Thundercracker; and the last one the tri-colored Seeker with the black helm that's my former Bondmate Starscream; as to the human that's Queen Akadeanna Hawk, she was the first Queen of Egypt of my home. Where did you get this?"

Flowerdancer smiles softly at his words so it wasn't just her imagination, he wasn't the counterpart of their Skyfire he was their Skyfire, but she removes the crystal necklace from around her neck and places it over the picture and she says, "When I was 4 years old you and Starscream showed up in my room and Starscream gave me this crystal the next day I had it made into this necklace; I didn't become a Seeker until 3 years after that picture was taken."

Skyfire stares at the crystal necklace the female Seeker placed on the picture and he traces it before looking up and he asks, "Akadeanna is that you?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes it is me Skyfire." Skyfire lunges forward and hugs the bi-colored Seeker and says, "Oh thank Primus! I never thought I'd see you again!"

Flowerdancer gasps as Skyfire lunges at her, but she smiles softly as he just hugged her and she hugs him back and she says, "I've missed you Skyfire we all have; I had wondered why I never saw you in the Well Of Sparks or anywhere else in the heavens when I'd check in; I was going to ask Primus tomorrow why I never saw you; now I don't have to."

Skyfire snuggles against the bi-colored Seeker and he says, "No you don't have to now. So that means I'm from the Protection Dimension then? I mean you are the Prime Brendan spoke of from the Protection Dimension and we're from the same Dimension so that's where I'm from then."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "That's right Skyfire you're from the Protection Dimension just like I am. If you want when I go home I'll take you with me. I need to tell you though Starscream now has a new mate, I'm his new Bondmate; another thing I couldn't keep my promise on helping him raise your Sparkling; he lost it 1 Earth month and 1 Earth week after we thought we lost you."

Skyfire says, "I want to go home! I don't care he has someone new, as you saw I have someone new too; I'm glad you are his new mate. I'm sorry he lost it. What was it?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "It was a Mechling Seekerlet." Skyfire sighs and says, "So we would've named him Starwind." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes you would've. Come we should tell Brendan." Skyfire nods and helps his bi-colored Seeker to her Pedes and then into the Medbay.

Brendan was sitting up by now and he smiles softly as his mate returned with Flowerdancer and he asks, "Are you all right Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Now I am all right. You know that Skyfire feels that nothing is right here, the Autobots; Decepticons; Starscream; everything right?"

Brendan nods and says, "Yeah of course I know that he talks about it every night. Why? Do you know where he's from?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Of course I do Brendan; he is my Skyfire the one who everyone thought was killed in my 15th year. I want to take him home you can come and so can the Seekerlets as I won't separate you."

Brendan was shocked when she said she knew where his mate was from; he was from the Protection Dimension, but he says, "Of course I will go with you and take our Seekerlets; he needs to be with his family his Quaterne mates; I won't deny him that. I was leery when he spoke of going home one day, but knowing he's from your home I'm fine with it."

Flowerdancer smiles at his words and says, "I'm glad you will; yes he does need to. It will help his former Bondmates spark to heal having Skyfire back with us and it would be a good reason to get him, Skywarp, and Thundercracker to finally go Code Black as they serve our Decepticons."

Skyfire says, "But you said you two are Bondmates? But you are an Autobot how is that possible?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The Decepticons don't know who Starscream's Bondmates with and the Autobots don't know who I am Bondmates with either it is to protect both of us; I meet him every night at midnight in the time of California in the United States Of America. Skywarp and Thundercracker come with Starscream to protect us during our time."

Skyfire nods and says, "That makes sense. When do you think I can go home?" Flowerdancer glances at Hook and says, "As soon as Hook says Brendan is ok for a dimensional warp I will take you home and Brendan and your Seekerlets to their new home." Skyfire looks at his blank Chestplates and his blank wings and asks, "Will you give me Autobot markings Flowerdancer of our home? I wanted to be one in our home I still want to be."

Flowerdancer smiles gently at Skyfire and says, "Of course Skyfire. I will make sure though if you come back to visit their Decepticon marks grace your wings." Skyfire nods and says, "I appreciate that." Flowerdancer reaches up and gently brushes her right servo against Skyfire's right wing and smiles as the blue Autobot marking appears on his right wing; she then brushes her left servo against Skyfire's left wing and smiles as the blue Autobot marking appeared on his left wing too.

Flowerdancer then says, "There you have your beautiful blue Autobot markings gracing your wings." She turns and does the same with Brendan's wings and she says, "There you have permanent blue Autobot markings gracing your wings now Brendan, but like with Skyfire's markings your markings will return to the Decepticon ones when coming back here."

Skyfire sighs finally he was the Autobot he should be and he says, "I'm glad to have the Autobot markings gracing my wings as I had always wanted, of course when here I will fight for Megatron and his team." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Good Skyfire." Brendan sighs and says, "I'm glad to have the Autobot markings permanent on my wings now." He looks at his mate and says, "To protect me while I was in our Dimension the Protection Dimension Flowerdancer gave me temporary Autobot markings."

Skyfire says, "I'm glad she did that for you my love." Hook moves closer to Brendan and checks him over and he looks at Flowerdancer and he says, "As soon as you are ready to take them they can go, take good care of them." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I promise I will Hook."

As she said that Megatron moves closer to the 3 Seekers as Hook moved away and he says, "Take good care of Skyfire and Brendan; please make sure their Seekerlets grow up knowing how things are different here Flowerdancer." He looks at Skyfire and he says, "I'm sorry I doubted you weren't from our home, have a good life in your true home, but please never forget us. I send you and Brendan to your true home with my blessings."

Skyfire says, "I accept your words Megatron. We will, and I promise never to forget you all and we will make sure our children know the differences and those we have after these will grow up knowing that too. Thank you for your blessing." Megatron nods and steps back. Flowerdancer takes ahold of Skyfire's right arm and hold of Brendan's arm as well and triggers her dimensional warping abilities heading home, but to the Medbay of the Ark.

_Protection Dimension_

5 minutes after leaving the Dimension Of Darkness there was a louder than normal displaced bang in the Medbay of the Ark and Flowerdancer, Skyfire, and Brendan along with their 8 Seekerlets appeared in the Medbay.

Ratchet ran into the main area as he heard the familiar bang of Flowerdancer appearing with her dimensional warping abilities and he took a half step back as he saw Flowerdancer with 2 other Seekers one was Brendan and he didn't know who the larger one was that was white with some red. Flowerdancer helps Brendan back onto the nearest medical Berth and then she turns to Skyfire and she hugs him and says, "Welcome home Skyfire."

Skyfire hugs the bi-colored Seeker and says, "Thanks Flowerdancer it feels amazing being home." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I know it does." As she said that Ratchet approaches and he says, "Why did you go to the Dimension Of Darkness Flowerdancer? It's obvious that's where you went when you disappeared as you brought Brendan with you."

Flowerdancer lets Skyfire go and she looks at Ratchet not surprised as Brendan started trembling again and she moves Ratchet a bit away from Brendan before she spoke and she says, "I have a friendship bond with Brendan I have had it since the day he left to go home 6 years ago. I left because through that bond I felt that Brendan was in a pit-load of pain; and it was getting worse, I couldn't let him suffer anymore so I left to find out what was wrong; he was in labor."

Ratchet was shocked at her words and that she moved him away from Brendan and he asks, "Why did you move me away from Brendan? It makes sense though why you left though." Flowerdancer sighs seeing the green Seeker had calmed down and she says, "Because it's going to take him time to get used to you being good as well as the rest of our team; he has grown up knowing Autobots are evil until he came into my life 6 years ago; but I cared for him at the Moon Wind Base."

Ratchet sighs at her words; that made sense why the green Seeker had trembled at his presence, he asks, "Why didn't you take them to the Moon Wind Base then?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because I left from here I thought I should return to where I left from," she pauses and glances at Brendan and she says, "The hardest one though will be Optimus for him to adjust to."

Ratchet winces and asks, "Is he the worst of their Autobots there?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah he is from what Brendan spoke to me about; another thing is Ratchet it was a month after he left that I found you guys." Ratchet sighs at her words so he had been gone a month when she had finally found them he asks, "How are we going to do it then?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The same way a human child learns to walk, the same way we learn to walk, and the same way Seekers learn to fly one step at a time." Hook nods and says, "That would be best to do it one step at a time." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Alert Bumblebee we have a code 6 in the Medbay have him contact Beta with the same code; I'm going to tell Optimus I've returned."

Ratchet nods and says, "Of course." Flowerdancer walks first over to the 2 Seekers and says, "I'll be back I need to let my Optimus know I've returned." She stops and looks at Brendan and she says, "We will work one step at a time with getting you used to him being good here." Brendan nods and says, "I appreciate that Flowerdancer."

Flowerdancer turns and leaves the Medbay heading for the bridge as that was where Optimus' signal was coming from. 5 minutes after leaving the Medbay she stepped into the main room of the Ark, looking around as everyone was talking lightly she saw Bumblebee and she walks over to him and says quietly, "We have a code 6 in the Medbay, let Beta know as well."

Bumblebee was startled at Flowerdancer's words and says, "Of course I will go now and tell Beta as well." The small scout stood up and headed out of the main room and towards the Medbay. Flowerdancer heads towards Optimus and she says, "Wanted to let you know I've returned safely Optimus."

The youngest Earth Prime looks at his female Seeker glad to see she was all right and he asks, "What happened? Where did you go?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I told you about the green Seeker who spent 2 months under my care in the Moon Wind Base; he was in a pit-load of pain, I know because we have a friendship bond I went to find out what was wrong as his pain was getting worse; I went to the Dimension Of Darkness."

Optimus was relieved she was all right and it made sense where she had gone he asks, "What was wrong?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "He was sparked and in labor; I delivered 8 healthy Seekerlets; 4 girls and 4 boys; they are here though because Brendan's Bondmate is from here thrown into the Dimension Of Darkness during my 15th year; we thought he was dead."

Optimus tilts his head trying to remember and his midnight blue optics went wide and he asks, "Do you mean that Skyfire is alive? He's the only one I remember who was killed in your 15th year." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yup it is Skyfire. He and Brendan are in our Medbay right now; but Optimus with you being introduced to Brendan we need to take it slowly."

Optimus tilts his helm and asks, "Why?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because you are as evil there as Megatron is here and just as cruel." Optimus winces at her words and he asks, "Can I see him? I'll keep my distance until he's ok." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah you can." She turns back to the door and Optimus moves to follow his Prime to the Medbay.

5 minutes later Flowerdancer stepped into the Medbay followed by Optimus. Flowerdancer moved closer to Brendan and Skyfire smiling as she saw Beta and Bumblebee were there as well. Brendan spotted the Prime and started clicking and hissing. Flowerdancer touches Brendan gently and says, "Easy Brendan he won't come closer until you are ready; he just wanted to see you. That's my Optimus."

The green Seeker started to calm a bit at Flowerdancer's words and he asks, "Will he come closer?" Flowerdancer shakes her head and says, "No not unless you are comfortable with him coming closer; if you want we will take this one step at a time. I already explained it to him and he's fine with it."

Brendan looks at the large Prime who was just staring at him and he signals with his servo for the Prime to move closer and Optimus does his movements he made sure weren't in a threatening way to the Seeker so not to frighten him. Brendan lifted his servo to stop and Optimus did as he was asked; Brendan had the Prime move close enough to see the Polychromatic Prime's optics and Autobot markings.

Optimus glances at the Seekerlets in Brendan's arms and in Skyfire's arms and he says in a gentle tone, "Your Seekerlets are handsome and beautiful Brendan. I bet they will be helm turners when they get older." Brendan was shocked when the Prime spoke, but was relieved as he sounded kind like Flowerdancer and he says, "Thank you Optimus Prime. You can come closer now."

Optimus smiles and moves closer to the family and he says, "You're very welcome Brendan, but please just call me Optimus." His midnight blue optics then turned to Skyfire and he says, "Welcome home Skyfire; Flowerdancer told me everything." Skyfire smiles and says, "Thanks Optimus."

Brendan looks at his mate and he asks, "You and Optimus are friends?" Skyfire says, "Only here; I never attempted a friendship with your Optimus; trust me this one's worth your trust." Brendan sighs and says, "I trust you Skyfire." Flowerdancer was glad at Brendan's words, but she watched the time; she had to see Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker at midnight; but this time she was going to take Skyfire with her.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

It was finally midnight, Brendan was asleep and their Seekerlets had been moved to the nursery. Flowerdancer looks at Skyfire and she asks, "Are you ready for this?" Skyfire nods and says, "Yeah I'm ready Flowerdancer."

Flowerdancer takes to the air followed by Skyfire and both transform to their jet forms and Flowerdancer leads the way to where she always met Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. 10 minutes after leaving the Ark the 2 were circling near where Flowerdancer met Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker and they land in the woods close to the clearing.

Skyfire asks, "Why did we land here?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I'm gonna go in first I want you to wait here until I tell you it's ok to come." Skyfire nods and says, "Ok Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer smiles as the 3 male Seekers were already there and she walks out of the woods into the clearing where they were waiting for her.

Starscream sighs as he finally saw his mate and he says, "We were starting to worry you weren't going to show tonight love." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I'm sorry I've been caring for a patient and his Seekerlets and helping him to adjust to Optimus." Starscream was shocked, but he says, "That's ok. I'm just glad you could come."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I know love, but I am not alone I brought a surprise with me; trust me it was a huge surprise when I found it." Starscream was shocked at her words and he asks, "Where is it?" Flowerdancer turns her helm towards where she walked from and she says, "You can come out now."

Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were confused turning to look where she was looking and out of the trees stepped Skyfire. Starscream was startled there was his former Bondmate stepping out of the trees and he says, "No way it can't be him!" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "It is him Starscream; I know he didn't have any markings gracing his armor when we thought he was killed during The Navigant; I placed the Autobot markings on him before we left the Dimension Of Darkness."

Starscream moves closer to Skyfire this time he listened with his spark even if their bond had been broken he knew he would still feel it in his spark, Skywarp and Thundercracker watched their Trineleader who was also their son hoping it was true their 4th was alive. Starscream felt that familiar feel again and he looks at the other 2 and he says, "It's him I feel it in my spark."

Skywarp and Thundercracker chittered and came closer. Starscream looks at Flowerdancer and asks, "Did you tell him about the Sparkling I had?" Flowerdancer sighs and nods and says, "Yeah I did it was a Mechling Seekerlet by the way Starscream." Starscream winces it had been another Seeker and a son he says, "I'm glad to finally know what it was."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I was waiting for you to ask love, but with you asking if I had told Skyfire about your Sparkling I had to tell you finally." Starscream asks, "How long have you known he wasn't dead?" Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Honestly I just found out when I went to see what was wrong with my friend Brendan. But I had a feeling he might not be as I've not seen him any place in the heavens or Well Of Sparks; I was going to ask Primus tomorrow why I never saw Skyfire there; I didn't want to get your hopes up incase he died in another Dimension."

Starscream was shocked, but he understood why his mate didn't tell him she had watched how much it shattered his life when they thought they lost Skyfire, and she must've realized he couldn't have suffered it a second time. He says, "I'm not mad you've held it for so long from me."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad love; I think it's time you 3 went Code Black; I mean you want to be with me instead of just spending time sneaking out at midnight to meet and I know you want to be in Skyfire's life again." Starscream sighs and says, "You're right it's time we went Code Black."


End file.
